Young Justice: End of Days
by personazero
Summary: Season 3 for young Justice... New hero's... New Powers.. New love... And the world will face a new enemy one that will put everyone to a true test


_**Haha well guess who is finally coming back to the writing scene...**_

_**Yup I am coming back... **_

_**Finally huh?**_

_**So everyone read at the bottom of this story for some important infromation**_

_**Well I think its time for me to start this story**_

_**so lets get this show on the way.**_

_**Chapter 1 - Memory **_

June 20, a new that had went down in Earth's history, as a day that everything could of ended for the world. An Alien organization, known to the world as the Reach, had almost destoried the entire planet. The reason a small planet such as Earth was targeted, was due to the attack that a group of small custom wearing humans had attack another planet. This one action had many eyes turn to earth an no longer see it as a small and invisible planet. No, it caused many to want to research and discover why the planet was unique.

During the search, this organization had found and discovered that many humans carried a very rare gene. A gene that would be called as the meta-gene. This organization would not stop, and would find countless runaways on the street's and kidnap them; experimenting on them, trying to find what will cause the meta-gene to manfist. And in the Reach's personal goal, how to weaponize this unique trait.

A small group that would become known as the Team, had discover there plan's and were able to put a stop to them. The team gain many small victories over the Reach, as time went on, but after months of failure and getting tired of countless losses, the Reach, no longer caring for the world decided it was time to rid the planet and all there experimentation. They wanted no proof that they had ever been on the planet. And sadly, they had almost succeed with there end games.

On June 20, the Reach, had gone with there end games, but the team had fought back. All in moment the world was tested and it seem as through the human race would continue to live for another day. That was in-till it was reveal that a device had been planet in the Antarctic. An area, so deprived of life that no one would thought of fighting or searching there. That one mistake had nearly cost the planet everything. In the last second three heroes, with the power of super speed had ran and drain the device of its power. But ever though there was three was the same powers, one was slower then the other two. Due to his slower speed, his body was attack restlessly, till his body had simply vanish. The world would never know of his brave deed, only those that had fought with him that day.

_*** July 1, 2020 ***_

A lone figure was standing in a very large room, filled with holograms of people. All these holograms were odd to look at, for they were of people dress in bright clothing. Or for some dark clothing, with all of theme having there faces hidden by some mask. The figure took one large breathe, before exhaling and walking towards one of the holograms. The figure stop at one, that had a male dressed in a red and yellow costume. The costume was yellow with red pants, red gloves, and yellow shoes with a red lightning bolt within a white circle. The figure just stared at the hologram, not moving or doing anything at all.

" I thought I would find you here Artemis... " A voice said behind the now identify figure. Artemis is a half-Caucasian and half-Vietnamese woman of average height. She has olive-toned skin with long thick blonde hair and dark gray eyes. Artemis is slender in stature, yet has an athletic build. Artemis hair extending to her upper back.

" Oh, hey Kaldur... " She replied back, not really in the mood to have a long conversation at the moment. Kaldur is a Atlantean with light blond hair cut at the bottom, brown skin, pale green eyes, high cheek bones, and a lean build. He possesses black, eel-like tattoos that run across his back and along his arms.

" It has been four years since we have lost Wally... " She began.

" ...Yes it has... and four years of the world losing many of its hero's... " He finish, looking at the halo-gram of Wally. He took a quick breathe before exhaling, and looking at the other halo-grams.

" Kid Flash... Blue Beetle... Aqua Girl... Robin... Azrael... Terra... Hawk and Dove... Green Arrow... Bat-Girl... and even my own king Aquaman... " Kaldur mournfully said, as he remember the good times he had with his comrades, and the sad times of when he had to attended there funeral.

" Green Arrow, he only vanish for a while. His son took up the mantle, before Green, reappear... Now the world has two Green Arrow's running around... And Barbara never died. She... she just can't ever be a hero again... " Artemis looked at the floor, unable to make eye contact with Kaldur.

" Yes... Batman, want's to keep this as a constant reminder to all new and old hero's that anyone can be disable in the line of duty. "

" So why does Green Arrow, keep his up?! He isn't dead like the rest of them! " She snapped back, not understanding why a hero would brag about being dead for a short period and being the cause of such large sadness to all his friends and family.

" Well I believe it's for the reason... "

" To remind himself that he has fallen in battle before... " Kaldur was cut off by a new. The two turned around and saw a person heading towards them. Barbara Gordon, she has shoulder-length red hair, draped around the back of her head. She has a great set of blue eyes, and a slender and fairly muscular build. But the most noticeable thing that anyone can see about her, was that she was in a wheel chair.

" Barbara we didn't mea... " But he was cut of in mid sentence once again.

" It's fine you two... I know this time of the year is hard for everyone... " She bowed her head down, staring at her hands resting on her lap. " I did lose the use of my legs around this time about two years ago... Terra back stabbing us and nearly killing us, about a year ago... " She reminisce, with a sad smile.

" Maybe this year we will finally have a normal fourth of the July. " Kaldur, joking said, trying to lighten the mood of the room. But it seem as though Artemis didn't hear him; or chose to ignore his comment for the moment.

" Barbara if we could of been there that day... " Artemis began.

" You would of just ended up just like me... " She brought her head back up, to look at both of them. " Joker that night wanted to make a point. He wanted to make a point to my father. And by shooting me in the tall bone and taking all my clothes off to show me helpless, naked, and in danger to my father was his way to drive my father insane... I am happy he was still able to keep insanity... If any of else knew that he figure out my identity, I believe that he would of still done this. " She tighten her fist, her nails digging into the palm of her hands.

" We still wish you could be out here helping us on the line of duty. " Kaldur gave her a small smile, knowing that at times she put up a brave front for everyone to see. But like anyone else, he could see that the dark time of there line of duty had left scares that would not hear.

" Thank you... " She gave him a warm smile, as she looked him in the eyes. " but while we can dwell in the past, we must move forward and think about all the good that has happen in the past four years. This Team, gaining many new members. " She told them.

" Yeah, like the new members of the Bat family... The new Robin and Batgirl are a... interesting new members for the Team... " Kaldur gave a small laugh. The other two looked at each other before they exchange more words.

" New Batgirl can barely speak... and everyone has already voted that the new Robin has anger issues, bigger then the size of the sun... Even worse then Superboy had when he had first woken up. " Artemis giggle to herself. The Robin comment made the other two break out into a small fit of laughter.

" What about when we were force to listen to listen to Beastboy, talk about the butt of our new Speedy... " Barbara started.

" Oh god. What were his extract words... " Artemis ask, a big smile forming on her face.

" I can die happy now that I saw he great butt of Speedy. " Kaldur repeated the words, some how with a straight face, before the giggling of the two girls cause him to break out into laughter.

" I don't know if Raven had wanted to kill Mia or Beastboy that day. " Barbara ask them, remembering the black aura that had surrounded her friend that day. If looks could kill then Raven, would of had those two killed that day with her burning red eyes.

" Well are we not happy that Beastboy was not at the base when Starfire was still learning about the human culture? " Kaldur ask them. They both raised there eye brow's at the question. Besides some accidents with human culture she had learn a great deal.

" What do you mean? " Artemis ask. She unlike most of the Team, didn't really live at the watchtower. She had her own apartment, and a job that help paid her bills. And extra money, due to the owner of the watchtower paying every hero for there services. Seem odd that no one knew who was paying them, but most of them were not going to complain.

" When she had gone around the watchtower... in the nude for most of her first week. " He finish, while gaining a small smile. While he might he a kind and humble leader, he was still a male. And like any male when there is a hot alien girl walking around nude, he was bound to stare.

" Ha ha well hey Megan is happy that he was not at the tower at the time... but I am sure that Victor was happy to have that recorded in his hard drive. " Barbara countered back, remembering the blank stare that he had all week when ever he saw Starfire walk around in the tower.

" Oh, oh, what about when... " Another story of there past four years was being told, while the three were more then happy to remember the good times and for a brief moment forget all the bad times that have happen to them. But unknown to the three laughing, there was another figure watching them, afraid to approach them.

Bart Allen a speedster from the year 2056 and the grandson of Flash (Barry Allen). A Caucasian teenager with a slim physical build, an average height for a 17 year male, with brown hair and green eyes.

While to the world he is known as Kid Flash, what most people didn't know he was Kid Flash number two. The very first Kid Flash, having died four years ago in the line of duty. While he had already gained the blessing to be Kid Flash from the first one, he was not happy with how that day came to an end.

He had wanted Wally to present him with the Kid Flash uniform, but in the end Wally had died. The moment being told he should carry on the legacy of being Kid Flash was a great moment of happiness for the speedster, but like anyone in the world who had ever wanted something it all came crashing down on him in the last second.

While, the world was not aware of the first Kid Flash death, he was. And since the moment he had put on the uniform, he had felt like a fraud. A great fraud since, this one lie was tearing him apart. He did gained some great joy with the fact that he saved countless lives of people, but without Wally being there telling him how he was living out to be a great Kid Flash. But no, that dream had died four years ago, along with Wally.

" Hey, why are you just standing there? " A voice broke him out of his train of thoughts. He turned around and saw that it was Tim Drake. The former Robin and now calling himself Red Robin. A young teenage male with a muscular build and short black hair.

" Today... is the day we save the Earth from the Reach invasion. And the day that Wally had died... " He lowered his voice with the last part. Many already knew that the death of Wally West was a sore subject for Bart.

" Oh... so your remembering Wally? " Not a question, but a statement. Bart nodded his head slowly, not sure if he should talk. Tim gained a slight frown on his face. It seem like clock work, were him and Artemis would mope about all day. While everyone understood they had lost loved ones, it wasn't heathly that they did this every year.

" I still believe that we should let the world know that there is hero's that have fallen in battle... It might give the people that knew them closure, people that had fought besides the same closure... I don't know something! Anything! " He throw his arm's in the air trying to figure out what he should do.

" You know... I have ask many people if we should let the press know that there is fallen hero's in the world. Some said we should and others didn't think it was a good idea. And now that I have gotten older I think those that said we shouldn't are right. " Bart head snap right up; staring at his friend with a small glare forming.

" Why not? "

" Hmm, its like this, we don't let the world know that we have dead hero's not for the people. But for the children... We don't let them know, so that the kids can go to bed at night knowing that there is someone who could beat the evil at night. "

" We don't let the world know for the children?! " Bart yelled back, not happy with the answer. He understood that most of the TV personality hero's always did messages telling children not to be hero. But not to tell the world that a hero has died because of the kids. Where was the sense in that.

" And I guess so that people that idolize the hero's, won't fell like they should take up the mantle for there fallen idol. " Tim finished his own sentence as he stroked his chin, trying to give him a good reason as to why the death of hero's should never go public.

" That seems like a stupid reason as to why anyone would become a hero. Just cause the guy you idolize is now dead, you should become a hero. That is just a stupid thing for anyone to do!" Bart rubbed his brows, not liking this conversation direction.

" Yeah it is stupid, but at the same time its how most people in the world would think. The guy that has spent his life protecting me is now dead. To honor his memory I should take his place and make sure that people will never forget him... But if that were to happen, the world would have more dead hero's. "

" There lack of training would just get them killed huh? " It was not a question, it was just a fact. Unless people took some kind of training in there life, most people in the world would be considered street fighter level.

" Not only that, but there would be too many people putting on the mask and trying to save the world only to get killed in there first night out. If that happen people would have less faith in the true people behind the mask. We would have the cops being more strict on us, more government control on us. We all would just be psycho's running around with tights on. " Tim finish with a small smirk forming on his face.

" So I guess I should be happy that no outside of the family knows about his sacrifice? " Bart ask, to only get a nod of the head from Tim. " Well I guess starting now, I won't be moping around. I can't keep crashing the mod because of one day. " Bart clench his right fist. Tim walked towards and patted him on his back.

" Enough about death, we already should be planning something for today. Something to celebrate there lives. " Tim said, making Bart smiled. Unlike most of the Bat family, Tim, was able to show his emotions. It made talking to him easier then the rest of the Bat's.

" Crash! That it what I was suppose to be doing right now! " Bart yelled at himself, slapping his forehead. Tim raised an eyebrow at his friends sudden change of mood. Bart, noticing the questioning eyes on him, open his mouth. " Flash told me to get everyone and head down to the kitchen. We're going to have a BBQ to celebrate today. " He quickly told him.

" Sounds like a good thing to do. " Tim rubbed his hands together looking forward to some free food.

" It is... " Bart stop talking and quickly slapped his head once again. " You do know that Cassie is going to be there? " He ask him. He along with many members of the team had watch the relationship go from great puppy love to horrible break up.

" I think Cassie and I can stand to be in the same room... as long as we don't really talk to each other... " He whisper the last part to himself, a frown appearing on his face.

" She still loves you, Tim. " Bart tried to get him out of his little funk.

" She might... but she can do better then me... " Tim's frown didn't seem to want to leave his face for the time being.

" Are you still blaming yourself for Stephine almost dieing on a mission? Or that you were treating Stephine as if she was the one carrying your kid? " Bart ask, not sure what had changed of Tim. Before Stephine had come along to his life, he was a very happy person, and anyone could tell that he as in love with Cassie.

" Like I said, Cassie could do so much better then me. " Bart wanted to hit him. Even if he was trained by Batman, he was acting like a stupid man at the moment. Just as he was getting ready to raise his fist and strike at Tim, the world seem like it wanted something else at the moment.

_***Bbbbbbzzzzzzzz* **_

The screaming sirens and the flashing red lights of the watch tower had seem to come to life. And everyone around the tower knew that anything doing with there personal life had to be put on hold for the moment. The world is calling for there help.

_**" Everyone suit up and report to the briefing room " **_The voice over the intercom rang through the tower. Everyone in the watch tower knew one thing, that had meant it was duty time and nothing else.

_*** Unknown location ***_

" Mr. Luthor, there seems to be object heading towards Earth at the moment. " A nameless voice had told him. Lex dismissed the man, before looking out the widow of his company. Lex Luthor is a powerful and influential businessman, and owner of LexCorp.

Lex Luthor is tall and appears to be in good shape, being moderately built. He is bald, and has green eyes and high cheekbones.

" Well this is interesting... I wonder what could be heading towards us. " He mused to himself, with a growing smirk forming on his face. But this was him just making a joke to himself. He had everything planned since he began his mission along with his other partners. He stood up and walked towards one of his computers before opening it.

" Oh yes, I know what is heading towards us. " He sent a email towards an ally of his, before he shut off the computer. " The small project that my former partners thought to hide. Now that it is finally returning to were it was meant to be, we cal start phase three of the light's plan. " He laugh towards himself, knowing that the world would not see what was heading towards them, that they would all see the light.

" Well I need to put on a show for the hero's to make sure that they pick the wrong project when the ship crashes. " He told himself, as he slowly walked towards his limo, ready to set a show for everyone.

_*** Unknown location ***_

In a black capsule, a young man was slowly waking up. This male had spiky blonde hair with blue eyes. He is tall in stature, to be about 6 foot in height. His most prominent physical characteristics, however, are the whisker marks on his face. He was too tired to make sense of what he was seeing, if he could see anything. All he could see was red and across from him was other person. A female, but he couldn't make out the features of that said person.

_" Get in the pod now! " A man in a black suit yelled at the blonde. As he forcefully shoved him into the pod. _

_" Increase the stress level about another 20 percent. " A voice rang out, as the blonde felt more shocks going through his body. The pain increasing, but so did the will of the young man to stay alive._

_" My, this one meta human is such a great experiment... His meta gene adepts with the given problem and it seem like his healing is beyond that of a normal human... No disease's seem to effect him no matter what... I am thinking of adding one or two other meta gene's into his body and see what they do to him. " The pain that the young man felt during the experiments were hell to entire being._

_" The meta gene's that we induce into his body, seem to have adept very well with his body... He is quite possibly the strongest meta human we have ever encountered. "_

_" His meta gene evolves with the stress he is faced with. With that we should weaponize his meta gene... If we weaponize his meta gene not only would our armies be great, but there would be no force in the universe to defeats us. "_

_" The world will never defeats us... The Reach are the true conquer of the entire universe."_

_" Move him along with the others to the other ship... I want to keep this meta human for my own personal army. " A sinister male voice rang out, as he felt his body to numb with pain._

Flash back's of the hellish torture he face kept going through his mind. The pain, the experiments done to him. And for the man, he was never given any reason as to why he was the one to face it. Was it some kind of cruel comis joke that he would be the one to be torture. The one to suffer with no root cause. He had no idea, but even through all that, one thing kept ranging thought his mind. One sentence that he kept repeating to himself to get through the pain.

" I will survive through this and make them all suffer... If my name is not Naruto. "

_*** End of chapter one ***_

_**So what did you guys think?**_

_**Pairing for this story is decided **_

_**its going to be a rare pairing, just not going to tell**_

_**oh if you guys want a hero to appear it can happen in this fic**_

_**so give me a name and tell me a little bit of the character history and I think I can make it work**_

_**so review**_


End file.
